Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/REALROSS
}} Hi Guys, for those of you that don’t know me, my name is Ross, I am a Rollback here. I have had experiences as a Chat Moderator as well. I like keeping the wiki a happy place as well as keeping the wiki’s pages in good condition. I would love to be this wiki’s fourth admin, and join Carwyn, Clumsy and Toast! I'm always editing, in fact I have reached over 3000 Edits since coming to this wiki! EDIT COUNT- *'I am active all the time I can be! *'I always revert pointless edits. *'I always remove fake/unconfirmed information. *'I have been on Moshi for almost four years, I know loads. *'I have learned the wiki tools. *'I have had experience as a Chat Moderator as well as Rollback. *'I am highly familiar with spelling, punctuation and grammar. *'I am highly aware of how the wiki works, although learning all the time! *'I will respect everyone, equally, of course. *'I will make sure everyone is in a happy/safe atmosphere. In chat I am highly active. There is always people looking for trouble and stirring things up, to create arguments. I do have slight aggression/anger issues, alike Carwyn who is an Admin, and does his job pretty good. I know I let myself down often. But when I’m angry or sad, I know I can go to fellow members of the chat, especially Sadie and Toast and talk to them and they make me feel better! I have changed,please believe in me.'' I know I may not have the best reputation, although '''I am getting help! because I go to Anger Management and When I was wound up it was always provoked. If I was an Admin, I would try my hardest to solve arguments, and stop them, using my powers responsibly. (Kicking after 3 Verbal Warnings – unless cussing, and Banning after the right amount of kicks and warnings). I would block users under the right circumstances. I have had a small amount of admin experience on my own wikis, I use for testing and stuff, and I think I would easily and quickly learn the new tools. I hope you can believe in me and support me, thanks. Please vote below, thanks. 18:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Support * I support because Ross is a good friend, goes on chat everyday and always helps you out if there's a problem. 17:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) *I support, because Ross is on chat and edits EVERYDAY, and also he is NEVER inactive. Good luck, Ross! .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 19:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *I Support because Ross is awesome :D He handles fights very well. He would be very trustworthy with lots of things :) He adds pages and photos very often and is doing a really good job as a rollback at the minute! Definitely, 100%, support! *I support. He has experience with the tools and is on chat and editing all he can! I strongly support! *I support Ross! He is a hard worker and always is there to help. Good luck -- MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 12:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *I support because hes a good friend and I think he'll make a great admin :) *I support Ross because he is a great friend to have on the wiki and Skype chats and much more. He is truly a great friend and will make a good admin. (P.S. What Bran said isn't true.) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 15:32, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *I support ross because he is a good friend, and it's alot more than that! He deals with alot of auguements on the chat! (including me) He's really nice on the chat, even better on skype. He does alot of editing on the wikia to make sure it's just right! So, me and all the support team, we want Ross to become admin! Who's with me?! *We love ross i support him for being a friend and welcoming me the first day i joined wiki- *I'm supporting Ross as he has changed and although he has if there is a fight with him in it and someone else i'll leave straight away. Ross you now have 7 Opposes and 9 Supports! *I Support because Ross is always really active and always on chat and finally he's just a really good friend as he's really friendly. * I support you, Ross. Your reasons why you have to be an admin are good reasons, and all of them are true. I still don't know if this is a good decision because of what Toast said on the Oppose section. You do get in fights on chat, but I can see that you're avoiding them. Your anger issues is just the problem. :) -- ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/6/6a/Snowman_.gif 07:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) * I support Ross because he is always online and he is very kind * I support Ross because I first made list of why I should oppose and why I should support. It was 7 Oppose and 7 Support but now he has added another support to it, this is why I am supporting. -OFFICIALHARRY *I support Ross because he helped me out and was nice to me when making some of my first edits. SweetToothStomp (talk) 17:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Oppose *I really do hate to oppose to Ross, and I agree with most of the things he said in his paragraph explaining why he should be an admin, except I frequently see him getting in fights, but I do have faith he'll get better. I don't know if he's ready to be an admin JUST yet .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 21:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *OPPOSE ALL THE WAY! Sorry but Ross does nothing but be horrible and torture me! Too much to list!!! *I agree with Toast a lot. You do have a lot of experience and stuff, but I don't think you are ready yet. :) *I oppose, and don't feel sorry to. He has threatened me with reporting m over the silliest of things, started useless arguments, been a smart guy when I asked about what stuff meant, and much much more. Oppose. *Sorry Ross. You are a friend of mine but I have to oppose. Abce said that he has no faith in the former chat moderators so I don't think you're ready for the adminship. ' ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 08:10, December 12, 2013 (UTC) *(I oppose! I'm sorry, Ross but I have to say you can be a bit of a bully of chat. Although you have stated the reasons supporting your wanted adminship, I wouldn't really say that makes up for how you've previously treated others on chat. - DrLAB) Comments *Toast, I do understand but I am changing, I am seeking help from experts to overcome my aggression, there are less and less fights as days go on, usually fighs only start if I get wound up, although in most occasions I 'cower' in PM. It would be obvious that Brandon says what he said, given the circumstances. *Ross always starts the arguments, bringing me down ALL THE TIME. Also Ross, you have to be nice to users on CHAT too, not just the Wiki... *I tend not to argue, but I think I can speak for myself, I know the rules of the wiki and follow them *Come on, he deserves it! .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 19:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *I oppose as Ross is a very mean person. *Hey! Someone deleted mine and MoshlingCatcher50's opposes! I had an oppose in, he talked to me in chat asking me why I did it a few days ago, and now it's gone! Kinda suspicious, don't ya think? StevenGerrard (talk) 18:31, December 26, 2013 (UTC) *Hey Steven, You know that it was Sef - I don't see why you have reinstated your comments. You have not been active for at least a month, and Moshlingcatcher is currently blocked, this is why you are both not allowed to vote. *I found out after I put in the comment it was Sef, and that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to comment, unless you count a comment as a vote. I reinstated my vote because I have just been silent for a month, but I have been active. StevenGerrard (talk) 18:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *Steve don't try and make Ross sound bad your making yourself sound bad by sending fake messages and deleting info off other users supports, so just don't be like this and let Ross be a Admin. *I didn't edit anyone elses! I didn't send any fake messages, and I opposed because Ross has been mean to me and Carwyn on chat! Also, you spelt yourself wrong. StevenGerrard (talk) 19:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC) *Hi, I appreciate what Chatty is saying. But Steven, you barely know me. I've not seen you on chat very much. Please consider what has actually been written on this page. I'm sure you caught me in one of my old 'off days' when I got annoyed. Please don't be mean. *Steven I don't care f I spelt yourself wrong and your welcome Ross and also I agree with Ross (of course) you have never barely been on chat never seen the fights Ross has been and now your starting to hate him for no reason why do you even hate him Steven? *He was always mean to me and Carwyn. I have been on chat, just you haven't been there. And I;m not hsting him for no reason. I'm hating him ''for a reason. StevenGerrard (talk) 19:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Can we all just stop arguing please! Not the most pleasant to see on your RFA - Steven, you would have caught me on a bad day. If you had chosen to actually read my paragraph, you would discover that I'm going to anger management to sort my anger. I am not deliberatley mean to anyone for no reason. (And never was)I do not wish to continue arguing, so let's stop this conversation and move it on to chat next time I see you and we can discuss your 'feelings'. *I support Ross because he is always, and i mean it, ALWAYS online. And also he is very kind. JurpLuke (talk) 15:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ------ Category:Inactive Requests for Rights